brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Flashtastic Voyastrid!
}}'''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Flashtastic Voyastrid! '''is a DC Comics animated film based around popular DC character The Flash as the main focus. It was released in 2018. Synopsis Reverse-Flash manipulates the Speed Force to put The Flash into a time loop that forces him to relive the same day over and over again—with progressively disastrous results, including losing his powers, being fired by the Justice League and the worst of all, getting his mind trapped inside Astrid’s body! The Flash must find a way to restore time to its original path, return his mind back to his body and finally apprehend his worst enemy before all is lost for The Flash… and the world! Plot As Atom is being introduced into the Justice League (much to the excitement of Flamenado, Aquos, Bluelectro, Bouldergeist, Ice-tanium and Energon), they receive word that Joker is invading Metropolis with the intent of poisoning the city with his Joker gas and remodeling the Daily Planet. As the Justice League arrive at Metropolis, they notice the absence of The Flash, much to Batman's chagrin. Meanwhile Flash is busy getting snacks across the country and catching criminals (including stopping Captain Cold from robbing a bank and stopping Captain Boomerang in a car chase) along the way and is horrified when he discovers he missed the trouble alert. By the time he arrives at Metropolis, although The Atom was able to create an antidote for the Joker Gas, Joker succeeded in redecorating the Daily Planet with his "Fun Cannon" (though Flash is able to undo this). The Justice League is upset with Flash's impulsive decisions and state that he needs to slow down and put more thought into his actions. Right at that moment, a yellow, vibrating speedster taunts Flash for his inferior speed and calls him “Flashtrid”. Then a chase ensues that ends with Flash waking up in his bed the next day. After realising how similar the events to this day are to the previous, Flash realizes he had been sent back to the morning of that day and thus is able to prevent Joker from firing his Fun Cannon. But the yellow speedster returns and taunts Flash by calling him Flashtrid again which results in Flash repeatedly having to chase the speedster in the form of a time loop and prevent the various crimes that occurred on that day. When Batman realises that Flash is in a time loop he gives him advice on how to stop it, but once again the yellow speedster returns and gives Flash the chase. Following the speedster into a dimensional gateway, Flash has had enough of his Flashtrid taunts and pushes his own power past its maximum which results in him overtaking the speedster and breaking the loop, but at a cost. Flash returns to Central City having unknowingly been sent five days into the future and to his surprise, the city has turned against him, his mind is trapped inside Astrid’s body (giving him the name Flashtrid), his powers are gone and he has been framed for various pranks pulled on the Justice League (to the point where Batman revokes his membership). Crestfallen, Viking body trapped and de-powered, Flashtrid ponders about what to do now. At that moment, the speedster that continuously taunted him (and the true perpetrator of the pranks on the Justice League) reveals himself as the Reverse Flash, a speedster from the future who grew envious of Flash's fame in the past and traveled back in time to steal Flash's fame and purpose and plans to do the same to the rest of the Justice League. Atom, having shrunk down and followed Flashtrid home overhears everything, but as Reverse Flash rushes off and restrains Flashtrid, his suit short circuits, preventing him from returning to his normal size. Fortunately, Atom manages to free Flashtrid and phone Doctor Fate in order to help the Flash regain his powers and return his mind back into his original body. While Flashtrid is teleported to Doctor Fate's residence, Atom attempts to return to the Hall of Justice to reveal Reverse Flash's plan to his fellow Leaguers, which at his small size is much easier said than done. Meanwhile Reverse Flash is able to prevent crime and commit acts of heroism at a rate quicker than the Justice League can get to them. This allows Reverse Flash to gain the popularity of the public and render the Justice League obsolete. Elsewhere, Flashtrid finds himself at Doctor Fate's tower and is introduced to Doctor Fate and his assistant Zatanna. After Flashtrid explains his predicament to Doctor Fate, Doctor Fate reveals that by overloading his powers, he broke his connection to the Speed Force and his body which he proceeds to explain to the Flash. Doctor Fate and Zatanna then proceed to send Flashtrid into the Speed Force where Flashtrid will be placed with various trials in order to prove his worthiness of his powers. Remembering the advice of his fellow Justice Leaguers, Flashtrid is able to complete the trials and is introduced to the Speed Force Nexus, the primary source of power in the Speed Force. Right at that moment, Reverse Flash arrives and reveals that he planned for Flashtrid to complete the trials so that he could acquire the Nexus without having to deal with the trials himself. As Reverse Flash steals the Nexus and places it into his suit, his powers become increased exponentially and he is able to leave Flashtrid trapped in the Speed Force. As the Justice League face retiring, Krypto the Superdog and Ace the Bathound show the League that the Reverse Flash has come from the future and trapped Flash’s mind inside Astrid’s body. Then Reverse Flash arrives and using the power of the Speed Force Nexus, he is able to encase the Hall of Justice in an oversized statue of himself which is made of bricks from the Speed Force impervious to their powers. Atom is able to arrive at the Hall of Justice just as the statue is completed, and with the help of Flamenado, Aquos, Bluelectro, Bouldergeist, Ice-tanium, Energon and the Green Lantern B'dg, he is able to repair his suit (returning him to his normal size), help the Justice League fend off the security robots Reverse Flash reprogrammed, and help the Justice League escape to the Batcave. Flashtrid also manages to return from the Speed Force by creating a vehicle out of the same material as Reverse Flash's statue. At the Batcave, Flashtrid arrives just in time. But Batman then reveals that he was fully aware of the time loop and the fact that Reverse Flash was responsible for the pranks pulled on the Justice League and fired Flashtrid so that Atom could spy on him to prove him right and notify Doctor Fate. Then Flashtrid tells the rest of the Justice League that he has a plan to stop Reverse Flash. Believing himself to have rightfully defeated the Justice League, Reverse Flash builds more statues of himself around multiple international landmarks and declares himself the ruler of Earth, threatening that those who disobey him will meet the same fate as the Justice League. However, to his surprise the Justice League arrive to defeat him, and using the bricks Flash brought with him from the Speed Force, they are able to rival Reverse Flash's speed and destroy his statues (thus sending the bricks he used to build them back to the Speed Force) before he can prevent this, allowing Flash to steal the Speed Force Nexus from him, which causes him to not only regain his powers and getting his mind reunited with his body, but also acquire greater speed than Reverse Flash. Flash then proceeds to taunt Reverse Flash much like he did during the time loop, prompting Reverse Flash to exceed the use of his own powers, resulting in him returning to the Hall of Justice de-powered and arrested by the Justice League. With his powers restored, Flash takes Reverse Flash to prison and returns the Nexus to the Speed Force in order to avoid its power from ever falling into the wrong hands again. After that, Flash is reinstated into the Justice League. Flash is grateful for the restoration of his body, his powers and the advice the Justice League gave him and the Justice League celebrate their victory as Doctor Fate overlooks everything. Cast * Dee Bradley Baker as Captain Boomerang, Aquaman * Troy Baker as Batman * Eric Bauza as Atom, B'dg, Jimmy Olsen * Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman, Lois Lane * Tom Kenny as Plastic Man, The Penguin * Phil LaMarr as Firestorm * Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy * Kate Micucci as Zatanna * Nolan North as Superman, Killer Croc * Khary Payton as Cyborg *Vincent Tong Flamenado *Kelly Metzger Aquos *Michael Adamthwaite Bluelectro *Kirby Morrow Bouldergeist *Brent Miller Ice-tanium *Sam Vincent Energon * Kevin Michael Richardson as Doctor Fate, Captain Cold * Dwight Schultz as Reverse Flash * Jason Spisak as The Joker * James Arnold Taylor as The Flash * James Arnold Taylor as https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Astrid_Hofferson Flashtrid * Audrey Wasilewski as Mayor Wimbley Trivia *This is the first LEGO movie a DreamWorks character has appeared in a LEGO universe. *When fighting Joker’s Robo-clowns, Aquos is singing The Weekend Whip much to Joker’s hatred. *Bluelectro is the first Justice Leaguer to get infected by Joker Gas and is not immune, because he’s always has a sense of humour. *Whenever Astrid is speaking, Flash’s voice can be heard, after Flash broke his connection to the Speed Force.